A turbine wheel assembly of known gas turbine engines generally includes a number of axially spaced rows of turbine blades separated by rows of stationary turbine vanes and the like. Gas turbine engine efficiency and part life may be related in part to the ability to shield effectively the rim area of the turbine wheels and other elements. A seal plate may be used to minimize the exposure of the turbine wheel to the hot combustion gases and also to minimize the leakage of air that is used to cool the turbine blades. Due to the harsh, high temperature environment in which the seal plates are positioned, however, the seal plates may be susceptible to buckling and other types of deformation. Moreover, known seal plates may be difficult and/or time consuming to install and/or replace.
There is therefore a desire for improved seal plate assembly designs and methods of installing the same. The seal plate assembly preferably will provide effective shielding and sealing from the hot gas path while also being easy to install and replace.